


Seven Kevins

by jonnyrocketship (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Child Death, Drabble Collection, Evisceration, Gen, Graphic Description, Mental Instability, Murder, Robbery, Seven Deadly Sins, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jonnyrocketship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative representation of the seven deadly sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kevin Chance: Lust

_Just one more night._

Kevin Chance had this on repeat in his mind.

_Just one more night._

He gasped as he was tossed against a filthy mattress. He spread his bare thighs, inviting more skin-on-skin contact.

_Just one more night._

He swore as he was stretched open. He felt so full, so complete, when the fingers forced him open, pushing that much deeper. Right against the spot that made him groan and press back.

_Just one more night._

His partner whispered dirty little secrets in his ear, innuendo and praise. Kevin moaned and begged for harder, deeper, faster. Please, oh God yes, just like that.

_Just one more night._

When he finally came he screamed. Not from the pleasure, but from the immense pain quickly spreading out from his stomach. His skin had been viciously ripped apart, blood flowing like a river down his thighs. His breath turned ragged and harsh. His cheeks were wet with the tears streaming from his eyes. His partner smiled and laughed and asked Kevin why he was whining like a little bitch.

It was just one more night.

**One. More. Night.**


	2. Kevin Terrell Parker: Gluttony

"Oh God, you really told him, didn't you?"

Kevin Parker looked up into his friends eyes. He shook his head, smirking.

"Tell who what?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Kevin stopped cutting the meat on his kitchen table. He wiped his hand off on a paper towel.

"No. Do you care to explain?"

His visitor cried out in rage.

"You told Mikey about... The thing that we... EATING PEOPLE! You told Mikey we eat people, and now he's all freaked out!"

"We don't eat people."

"I know, but Mikey is convinced. He won't even speak to me!"

Kevin sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Go to his apartment. Tell him to come over here. I can show him all this."

His friend nodded vigorously.

"Okay, alright. Fine, that's fine. I'll do that now. Yeah. Okay."

Kevin followed him to the door, all but slamming it shut.

He smiled and finished preparing the meat.

 _Klara Oakley_ was crossed out from a list in his notebook.

The meat went into a freezer stocked full of similar looking packages.

"We're not cannibals. You have to be the same species to be a cannibal. You have to be _equals_.


	3. Kevin Ester Thompson: Greed

"Do you ever think we should stop doing... _this_."

Kevin Thompson was spread out on his back, grass poking into his body.

"Doing what exactly? Like, being together? Or drinking?"

"I mean... don't you feel... I don't know, guilty?"

Kevin laughed and grabbed Tom's hand. He squeezed in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"About what? Why would I feel guilty?"

"Come on, baby. You know what I'm talking about. Stealing... is just... I don't like it."

Kevin shook his head in disbelief.

" _That's_ what this is about? Your big moral conundrum is being caused by _stealing_? You've got to be kidding me."

Tom pulled his hand free from his partner's grasp. He partially sat up, just enough to look down at Kevin.

"Okay, you have to understand that taking that stuff... from family, no less... It's just, _wrong_. We don't even need that stuff."

"Why? If I want something, why not just take it? It's so much easier than going through all the hoops and shit."

Tom laughed nervously. He stood up; slipped on his flip-flops.

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk."

An hour later Kevin got a call from the hospital.

"Mister Kevin Thompson? Yes, so we have you listed here as the emergency contact for a mister Tom Bauer? Okay. We need you to come down to the morgue. He was shot and killed instantly in what appears to have been a mugging."


	4. Kevin Harris: Sloth

"Kevin? Sammy? I'm home!"

Kevin jolted awake from short lived nap on the living room couch.

"Jane? Wh-what... I thought you were working late?"

"I came home early to surprise Sammy. Her birthday is tomorrow, remember?"

Kevin shook his head in confusion. 

"But, your manager said th-"

He was cut off by a rather chaste kiss. He sighed when she pulled back.

"Sammy, sweetheart, where are you baby?"

There was no response. The usually hyper active child was nowhere in sight.

"Samantha! Are you sleeping?"

Kevin walked down the long hallway to his child's room. Just before he reached the door he heard a shriek.

"Jane? Sammy! Are you two alright?"

He rushed back up the hallway to see his wife standing in front of the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. Her mouth was wide open in a silent scream, her eyes wide, hands twitching.

**"You were supposed to be watching her!"**

In the pool was a tiny body. No movement, no signs of life. Kevin ran out back; pulled his child out as quickly as he could.

Sammy was dead on arrival.


	5. Dr. Kevin Dimmock: Wrath

Dr. Kevin Dimmock stood behind the desk in his cramped office. He stared out the floor-to-ceiling window with a thoughtful expression. He held a glass of scotch in one hand; in the other an unlit cigarette dangled from his fingertips. With a sigh he brought the glass to his lips, took a sip, then placed it on the desk. He quickly lit the cigarette. Dr. Dimmock turned to face his desk. 

He contemplated the bloody mass that was his patient not minutes ago. He looked up, and with a visible jolt of shock, the cigarette fell from his gaping mouth. 

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

His college and friend, Dr. James Pell, stood there, in the doorway.

"Not long. Not long enough to know what, exactly, went on here."

He winked as he said this, turning on his heel to walk out of the room.

"I got... he was fucking _rude_. I got so... angry. I couldn't stop myself.

"Kevin, just, be more careful, okay? This hospital of ours doesn't need any more bad publicity. Have that report ready in the morning. I'll see you at seven."

With a sigh of utter relief Dr. Dimmock ran a hand through his hair.

"God, asylums are fucking great."


	6. Kevin Pierce: Envy

"If you leave now, you lose everything. You lose the apartment, you lose our child, and you lose me."

Kevin Pierce looked up at his partner with tear filled eyes.

"That's it then? I go to Germany for a year, and we're over? Just like that?"

His fiance of six months nodded.

"Yeah, just like that."

Kevin ran paint stained fingers through his hair.

"I can't lose you, but I... I... I need to think. About everything."

With that he fled their suddenly crushingly small apartment. He walked to the local coffee shop and sat down outside. He watched as people walked, ran and even skipped past him. He reflected on how none of those people were affected by his problems. He thought about how horrible he feeling was; a deep sharp pain. Not confined to one part of his body, but instead radiated through his entire being.

He made his decision in that moment.

An hour later he was washing his hands, watching the paint and blood come off his hands in a glittering red rush of water.

He smiled, content with the simple beauty of this sight.

'If I can't have you... then I guess nobody will."

He laughed and smiled, then punched the bathroom mirror.

"I just wanted... A good life. For all of us. But you... ruined it. I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me. I'm sorry. We had such... a great life. And I just ended it. For all of us. Now you're dead, and I'm stuck here. God, I envy you. The fact... that you don't have to _feel_ anymore... I can't wait to join you, honey."


	7. Kevin 'Flash' Quinn: Pride

"Am I supposed to be scared now?"

Kevin 'Flash' Quinn sat tied to a chair, somehow managing to look rather smug. He smirked at his kidnappers, and gave them the smile that earned him his nickname. People used to say that his teeth were so white that they flashed like a camera when he smiled.

"You asked earlier... Something about my sense of... fashion? No, no. Was it my sense of direction? Hmm, no... Oh! Hold on, I know! You asked about my sense of _pride_."

"Well, I have to say that, yes, I am rather proud. It's in my genes."

He laughed loudly at his own statement.

"I am a _very_ proud man, and I should be. I have a successful underground business, I haven't been killed yet, but it looks like I might get there soon!"

He laughed again.

"As you can see, I'm off my meds right now. I'm a little whacked out."

He shook his head as if trying to shake something out of his hair.

"Well, have at it, boys! Give me all you've got!"

Four hours later Kevin Quinn was a very different man. His teeth were all gone, his hair shaved off, even his nails had been pulled from the root.

"You shouldn't flaunt yourself, Mister Quinn. This was just a warning, a little message. Our boss was quite forgiving of your arrogant actions. hopefully we won't need to see you again. Have a nice day, Flash."

Kevin sobbed on the cold concrete floor. He shot himself later that day in the same building. Paramedics and police offers identified the man as Kevin Quinn, a notorious crime lord. He was wanted in several states on murder and possession charges.

A note was messily scrawled onto the floor in black ink:

**You were right. Good thing looks don't matter when you're dead. I'll save you a spot in hell, boys.**


End file.
